


[Art] Yes!

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Gingerpilot, Hair Pulling, Hoelidays Exchange 2021, Just Some Good Old-Fashioned Fuckin', M/M, leaking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: A treat for the gingerpilot Hoelidays Exchange 2021 collection.  Enjoy!  (I've included the black and white version, too, in case anyone wants to color it!)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	[Art] Yes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoelidays Exchange 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hoelidays+Exchange+2021).



  
  
And the black and white version, in case anyone would like to color it! :)  
  



End file.
